samrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasy Big Brother 2009
RealityFanForum Big Brother 1 is the first series of the reality television series Big Brother held on RealityFanForum, a series in which a number of people live in an isolated House being watched by cameras 24/7. Each week, the housemates nominate their fellow housemates for eviction with one person being evicted every Friday. The series launched on Thursday the 28th of May 2009 and lasted for 7 weeks until July the 17th, with the winner receiving a "£250,000" prize. The series is hosted by Sam. thumb|300px|left|The Opening Sequence for the Series House The Big Brother House is located in a former farm in the country town of Riverview. A year before the series, the farm that was there before was completely flattened and a house shell was built. Then the inside of the House was built. The entrance to the House has two staircases on either side of the room, with the zebra-themed diary room in the center of the staircases. The first main room the housemates will see is the dining room, which has a yellow and green theme. There is also a yellow seat in the corner of the room for housemates to sit on when they break rules. There are large glass walls so housemates could see through to the garden, the bedroom and the bathroom. The bedroom had starred bedclothes and was wooden themed. The only toilets the housemates have are potties. There is also a shower and bathtub in the bathroom. The garden had a small pool, sun loungers and a fire pit, with a large pile of wood so housemates could use it. There is also a scarecrow and a haybale smoking area in the garden. The multicolored seating area and black and white kitchen could only be accessed from the garden. Weekly Summary In Week 2, on Day 11 (June 7), Big Brother made housemates stand on a podium in the garden. Then, Big Brother threw various items onto the podium which everyone had to dodge. If a housemate hit an item, they would be eliminated. Violet was the last housemate to be hit, so became the House Leader. Raymond was nominated for eviction, along with Michael and Violet, who refused to nominate. Raymond was evicted from the Big Brother House on Day 16 (June 12). On Day 18 (June 14) of Week 3, housemates had to pick one of their own to take part in a challenge, which was to play a game of Deal or No Deal with a twist. Instead of money in the breifcases, there would be prizes and punishments. In the breifcases were public vote, no vote, immunity, nominator, Power of Veto, House Leader, and a mystery prize. Marija was chosen won the Power of Veto. Housemates nominated on Day 19 (June 15) and León, Michael, Tim and Violet were nominated but Marija removed Violet from the nominations and Michael walked on Day 20 (June 16) so only León and Tim faced the public vote. A new housemate, David, entered the House on Day 22 (June 18) as a replacement for Michael. Tim was evicted on Day 23 (June 19) with 66.7% of the public vote. Week 4's House Leader task required the housemates to tell a story entirely in Polish. If a housemate spoke in English or said anything that didn't make sense, they would be eliminated. Marija won this task on Day 25 (June 21). León and Rhonda were nominated for eviction on Day 26 (June 22) and Rhonda was evicted on Day 30 (June 26). In Week 5, on Day 31 (June 27), each housemate had to cook a three-course meal for their fellow housemates. Then, after everyone had tasted everyone else's meals, they would give each of them a mark out of ten. The person with the most amount of points would become the new House Leader. Rhian won the task with 39 points out of 50 on Day 34 (June 30). León, Marija and Mausumi were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates on Day 35 (July 1). With 42.9% of the public vote, Marija was evicted on Day 37 (July 3). Week 6 began with housemates naming all of the countries where the capital of the country begins with the same letter on Day 39 (July 5). The person to do this the quickest, or with the fewest mistakes, would become the House Leader. Mausumi won this task. David, León, Rhian and Violet were nominated on Day 40 (July 6) and Rhian was evicted with 35% of the vote on Day 44 (July 10). León won the House Leader task of the final week (Week 7) on Day 46 (July 12), which was to make a speech on why they should win Big Brother. León won immunity from the first eviction of the final week as a prize. Mausumi was evicted in 4th place on Day 48 (July 14). León was 3rd on Day 51 (July 17) with 27.8% of the public vote. Violet then left as the runner-up and David became the winner of RFF Big Brother 1. Housemates The original ten housemates entered on Launch Night (Day 1). Violet Evangeline Blaque from Los Angeles was the first person to enter. Aged 19, she says she is terribly emotional and has been described as "Crazy" by a stranger after a mood swing attacked her in a public place. The second housemate was 19 year-old Michael. His full name, his date of birth and his ethnicity are unknown because he was left in a New York alleyway as an infant. He has a strained relationship with his biological father and he is currently trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. Married fashion teacher Ron Daniels (aka Sexy Chocolate) was the next participant. He is the son of a fashion designer and male model and is aged 25 from London. The fourth housemate was León Fernandez, a 21 year-old Argentinian model from Los Angeles, who had a Brazilian girlfriend when he entered the House. He was soon followed by Japanese university student Tim Sapporo. He is 21, and is known as "Smartical Boy" by his friends. He can also speak five languages. 92 year-old Rhonda Burns, the oldest contestant on Reality TV ever, was the next participant. In her younger years she won a Nobel Prize and appeared in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gone_with_the_Wind_(film) Gone With the Wind] as an extra. Mausumi Sandeep from Ahmedabad, India was the seventh housemate. She currently works as a freelance writer and has a degree in mass communications in Journalism. Part-Moroccan, part-English model Raymond Joe Seff was the next person to enter. He was born exactly where the Equator and the Prime Meridian cross and has a major in applied mathematics. Rhian Denise Ramos Howell was the penultimate housemate to enter on Launch. She is a Welsh-Filipino actress and has appeared in Captain Barbell as Leah and in Lupin. The final original housemate was 23 year-old WAG Melissa Jones, who works as a waitress in Santa Monica. Two extra housemates entered over the course of the series. Eurovision Song Contest winner Marija Šerifović from Serbia entered on Day 9. Before Big Brother, she became a politician, but she didn't fair well due to her political views being different to those of her fans. The final housemate to enter in the series was David Davidson, a 19 year-old law student from London. He went into the House to find love and get over his ex-girlfriend, who had just broke up with him after 5 years together. Nominations Table